Bad Dreams
"TITLE" is a NUMBER thread written on DATE. Summary a summary of the thread's events here, including spoilers and important plot details. Check the Order of Threads to see if the thread you are placing already has a summary, to make less work for yourself. Full Text Verdandi: 'After Liam left, Verdandi had decided to try to get some sleep. She’d been asleep the second her head touched the pillow, the long day catching up to her almost immediately. Some hours later, she’s still asleep, but she’s tossing and turning, in the grip of the dreams that have become her nightly companions. Verdandi whimpers, curling in on herself. '''Liam: '''The front door rattled and opened slowly, letting in a draft of freezing air, and Liam tugged down his scarf, rubbing his red nose, which was running slightly from both the cold and his emotions, and he shunted the door softly closed with his foot, sighing as he made his way back to the guest room. He would have rather liked to stay outside all night and avoid Verdandi and spare himself more embarrassment, but it was too cold outside, and despite trying with all his might, he wasn’t able to fight off sleep for much longer. Everything ached, his face especially. He started down the hallway. '''Verdandi: '''The blood, pain, and suffering in her mind becomes too much to bear, and Verdandi screams, clawing at the blankets she had become tangled in. Her eyes fly open as she struggles to catch her breath–panting as if she’d just run for miles. '''Liam: '“What the f–!” Liam nearly tripped hearing the scream, and he put a hand on the wall, breathing hard in shock, but then he stiffened, his pupils narrowing, something triggering within him on instinct. His eyes paled and shifted to white. He started to run the rest of the way down to the door, but when his foot first hit the floorboards, it dissolved into black smoke. His form simply…collapsed, pooling across the wood like ink in water, and it billowed upwards in front of the guest room. He shouldered the door open, hard, and gestured with one of his paws. Another cloud of black smoke curled down his arm and around his paw, lengthening the fingers into talons, ready to take on whatever was causing her to scream. '''“Verdandi!” 'Verdandi: '''Seeing the shadowy form in the doorway only frightens Verdandi further, and she shrinks back with a shriek. “L-Liam?” she whispers. '''Liam: '''His glowing white eyes blinked once and shifted to look around the room, and he stepped further inside, slowly growing more puzzled. He blinked harder and shook his head, the glow dying away, and the claws over his hand started to slowly lose form. His chest heaved slowly and he focused on Verdandi. “What the sh…what’s wrong? What happened?” he whispered harshly. '''Verdandi: '“I–” She shrinks back even further. “It was just a nightmare,” she whispers, averting her gaze. “I’m sorry,” Verdandi mumbles. 'Liam: '''He leaned on the threshold, running a paw through his hair. The shadows dripped away and dissolved into nothing. He fumbled for the door and closed it behind him, putting his back to it. “You scared the crap out of me,” he breathed. “What nightmare? Are you okay?” '''Verdandi: '''Verdandi slowly lets out a breath. “It’s–I’ve only been having them since I… healed you, that night.” She scrubs a hand across her eyes. “They’re… I keep seeing battlefields and death, but I’ve never seen anything like that in my life, and… I have these powers I don’t understand–” she lets out a breath that’s more of a sob “–and I’m ''scared.” 'Liam: '“Hey. Hey. Easy.” Liam sighed and crouched in front of her. He knew he still looked like death, but she was really freaked out and likely not really paying attention to him. “It’s just a dream. It doesn’t mean anything, it’s just a dream. You’re fine. You’ve probably just got some natural magic developing.” 'Verdandi: '“It feels real,” Verdandi whispers. “Every night, it feels real. And… I’ve never had magic in my life, ''why is this happening to me now?” She looks at Liam through glassy eyes, his ragged appearance hardly registering. '''Liam: '“Sometimes shit just happens.” He leaned back on his heels and rested his elbows on his knees. “I’d ask Nala, but she still isn’t back yet.” He rubbed his face again, stifling a yawn. “I don’t really know anything about this. I’m sorry.” 'Verdandi: '“I just want to sleep without seeing people die.” Even that seems too large a request for the universe at large, these days. “I am so tired.” Verdandi looks it, too–even in the dim lighting, the bags under her eyes are pronounced, and her face looks gaunt. “I’m glad you’re here,” she says, absently reaching out to grab Liam’s paw. 'Liam: '''Liam seized up a little and ducked his head, but was too tired to fight her off like he usually would. “Yeah, whatever,” he mumbled, cheeks warming. '''Verdandi: '“Thanks, Liam,” she murmurs. Category:Events Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Liam Arnason Category:Verdandi Østergård